lovestruckvoltagefandomcom-20200213-history
Andi Kim
"Is this the real you?" Profile By day, Andi Kim caters to her 3 Million SnapShot followers, but by night, the Cat comes out to play. Are the feelings between you truly electric? More about her... "The energy Andi brings to the team is invaluable. Now if only she could channel that with more focus... Think you can help her?"— Duke Vale, Wolf "Andi's tricky, but clever. She shows a lot of spunk, but I can't help but wonder sometimes if there's more to her behind the mask..."— Lorelei Linden, Badger Season 1 You think your new job at mega-tech corp Optimus is off to a great start—that is until you find yourself stuck in an elevator and pulled along on a data heist by a masked woman! When she turns out to be more friend than foe, you can't help but start to view the world differently. Will sparks fly between you, or is your heart in for a shock? Season 2 The discovery of a new Optimus facility provides a new target for you, Andi, and the Villainous Syndicate. You'd like to prioritize spending time with Andi, but Optimus makes you an offer you can't refuse... Will you and Andi shut Optimus down, or will these new secrets come between you? Season 3 While Andi continues the hunt for her lost rival, you start a brand new position at Optimus with a new boss. But when there are signs this boss could be an ally, Andi's determination becomes near overwhelming. Will the pull between you and Andi remain strong, or will her competitive drive wash away your feelings? Season 4 With her reveal sending shockwaves throughout social media, you and Andi decide to make a getaway to sunny LA! But just as things are looking up, a threat from Optimus casts a shadow over the fun of you carefree vacation. Can you light the spark in Andi's heart again, or will this new danger dim her shine? Season 5 You and Andi join Optimus and work undercover to take them down from the inside. It's a dangerous mission, but Andi is confident and ready to end this once and for all. Light up the night! It's time for revolution! Family, Friends & Allies Dahlia London Dahlia was Andi's SnapShot rival and the two were professional friends. Andi got involved with the Syndicate when Dahlia went missing and she began to investigate. Dahlia is actually the main character's new boss at Optimus as of season 3, leaving Andi conflicted about Dahlia's loyalties. In season 5, Dahlia betrays Optimus and joins the Syndicate, detailing the abuse she went through under Optimus when the group questions her motives. Trivia * Andi has electrical powers. * Andi and Duke's first seasons served as the series pilot. * Pilot Season Release dates: ** May 26th: episodes 1~6 ** March 5th: episodes 7~9 ** March 12th: episodes 10~12 Gallery Andi Kim S1E1 CG.JPG|Andi Kim S1E1 Andi Kim S1E6 CG.JPG|Andi Kim S1E6 Andi 03.JPG|Andi Kim S1E8 andi-s1e12.PNG|Andi Kim S1E12 Andi 04.JPG|Andi Kim S2E2 Andi 05.JPG|Andi Kim S2E5 Andi 06.JPG|Andi Kim S2E9 Andi 07.JPG|Andi Kim S2E12 Andi 08.JPG|Andi Kim S3E2 Andi 09.JPG|Andi Kim S3E6 Andi 10.JPG|Andi Kim S3E9 Andi 11.JPG|Andi Kim S3E12 Andi 12.JPG|Andi Kim S4E2 Andi 13.JPG|Andi Kim S4E5 Andi 14.JPG|Andi Kim S4E8 Andi 15.JPG|Andi Kim S4E11 Andi 16.JPG|Andi Kim S5E2 Andi 17.JPG|Andi Kim S5E6 Andi 18.JPG|Andi Kim S5E9 Andi 19.JPG|Andi Kim S5E12 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Villainous Nights Category:Pilot Routes Category:LGBT Love Interests Category:Female Love Interests Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters